


The Flower Boy

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anxiety, Creativity, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I'm gay, Logan - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic, M/M, Morality, Patton - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sorry bois, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, We're all gay, You're gay, bombshellbutterfly, can't find the list tho, i wrote this as a request from a prompt, justcallmepancake, logicality - Freeform, roman - Freeform, urielthealienboio, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Patton is allergic to flowers but works in a flower shop – Logan is a customer who’s very confused as to why Patton would do that.





	The Flower Boy

When it came to the world he lived in, Logan Croft could say that a lot perplexed him. The vastness of space, the unseen depths of the ocean, the way the various creatures of the planet adapted to survive, and all the other wonders of the universe he existed in. Yes, Logan Croft found many things perplexing, but he always prided himself on it being about important things. What he didn’t know was that soon, something mundane would perplex him more than anything else ever had before.

It started with him going to the small floral shop near his house to purchase flowers for his brother who had a birthday coming up. Logan knew Roman would enjoy the gift, and granted that the shop was a local business and not a large chain, he found it best to put his support towards his community. He knew what he would walk into: no doubt flowers would be packed everywhere, and professionals in aprons would be assembling beautiful bouquets of various kinds of flowers, current and popular pop music playing in the background to attract customers.

What Logan found, however, was nothing like he imagined.

Inside the brightly painted store was a vast array of delicate plant life, from flowers, to ferns, to even the apple tree that grew in the center of the store, the ground hollowed out so the tree could be planted there. The place looked like what Logan imagined those fairy tales his brother used to read to him nightly would look like, and he found himself slightly intrigued by the shop that boasted stunning examples of healthy and thriving plant life as soft piano music enveloped him.

All too soon, however, Logan was broken from his trance as what sounded like the sneeze of a kitten came from behind the counter. He looked up, but instead of seeing a cat like he’d expected, behind the counter stood a young man with curly, strawberry blond hair, and green eyes that were currently a bit red as tears welled in them.

Logan would have thought the man was crying, but soon, the employee sneezed, the kitten-like sound escaping him as he covered his mouth and nose with a tissue, dabbing at the corners of his eyes with the tissue before disposing of it.

Logan would have stared for longer, but the young man put on a cheery smile and approached, the click of his heels echoing in the shop. He certainly looked the part of a florist, dressed in a pink dress that flared out around the waist, sheer stockings, and pink heels, a white apron tied around his middle.

Logan realized with sudden dread that he was no doubt flushed as pink as the dress the other man wore, but he ignored it and instead cleared his throat, “I was wondering if I could order a bouquet for delivery.”

“Of course!” The man said excitedly, clapping his hands together, “Just let me know a certain color scheme and some flowers you might want to start with, along with a budget, and I’ll get it started for you.”

Logan did exactly that, choosing to keep the scheme to three colors, red, white, and gold, since those were Roman’s favorite colors, and he went up front with Patton, the cashier, who had his name printed neatly on a tag that he wore on his chest where Logan had spied it while looking Patton over a second time.

Patton suddenly grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter, covering his mouth and nose just before he sneezed again, sniffling softly as he tossed the tissue away into the trash, giving Logan an apologetic smile, “Sorry about that. I forgot my allergy medication this morning, and I just took it.”

Before Logan could stop himself, he found himself speaking, “You’re allergic to flowers, yet you work in a flower shop? Isn’t that a bit… Counterproductive?”

Logan expected Patton to be offended, or at the very least annoyed, but he instead giggled and shrugged one shoulder, “I like working with flowers, plus my best friend and I have been doing this since high school. It’s what I’m good at.”

As if on cue, said best friend entered, earning a squeak of happiness from Patton. Patton’s friend was… A lot to take in. He was pale, absurdly so, and his fringe bangs covered most of his eyes, but not too much that the rims of glasses weren’t visible. He had on black skinny jeans and a hoodie to match, despite the weather being rather hot and humid, worn and discolored converse shoes tying the emo look together almost seamlessly, and in one hand, Patton’s friend held a bag from a Rite Aid.

He practically hurled the bag onto the counter, the contents spilling out, which consisted of nasal spray, more tissues, eye drops, and some allergy pills. He gave a quick peace sign before going to the back, shutting the door behind himself, leaving Logan a bit shocked and surprised.

“Sorry about that, I asked him to get me more tissues, but it looks like he bought out the entire allergy section.” Patton joked lightly, pushing the bag aside before he punched in some numbers, “Okay, your total with flowers and delivery is going to be $36.72.”

Logan nodded and handed over exact cash, tossing $10.00 into the tip jar without even thinking as his receipt was printed and handed to him. He wished Patton a good day and stepped outside, and just as he was about to toss the receipt into the trash, he caught sight of numbers on the other side of the receipt, turning it over to find a doodle of a cat followed by a phone number.

If Logan had been confused before, this only added to it, but he had to admit, being perplexed had its benefits, especially when it involved getting the number of a cute florist.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment if you enjoyed so I know to put more stuff out!


End file.
